Kon was Right
by Supernova Amelia Star
Summary: Miyako and Kon fight over Miyako and Ichigo's 'relationship'. I suck at summaries! Okay, this is my End of The World Day Present for you! NOT A ICHIGO KON FIC!


I own nothing and I love it! I feel free of any strings that come with owning something. Alright! Now let's get on with it cause I'm in the mood to write up a storm! Thank you and Goodnight. Oh, yeah, Rated M for a reason. Lemon, yeah, Lemon. There is a huge difference between a smut and a lemon, smut is like a one night stand, while lemons are when it's for love. I like lemons, hate smuts. Think of this as my End of the World day gift for you...

"No," Miyako said, pacing the hallway.

"But why not! I swear I won't bother you guys any more than I have to," The lion plushie argued, matching Miyako's frantic steps.

"Because nothing's gonna happen! We just need to talk about... Us," Miyako said, trying not to step on the doll.

"Oh, right! Last time you guys _'talked_' you ended coming out of that room with jello for legs and a sore throat for a week," Kon said, grabbing her leg.

"Look! That was a one time thing! My throat was sore because I was screaming-"  
>"Screaming alright! I heard you from Mr. Urahara's shop down the street!"<br>"Yeah well! I was pissed!"  
>"No you weren't! You were screaming for a completely different reason and we both know it!"<br>"I was _pissed_! And I was jelly because I was literally pacing around his room for five fucking hours, Kon!"

"Oh come on! We both know-"

"I can't believe I'm arguing with a stuffed animal!" Miyako picked up the little lion and started walking toward Ichigo's door. She burst through the door and threw the screaming animal at Ichigo.

"He's yours!" Miyako said, starting to walk out, slamming the door behind her.

"What'd you do this time?" Ichigo asked, peeling Kon from his face.

"I didn't do anything!"  
>"Well you pissed her off, to a serious degree,"<p>

"We were arguing about the last time you guys 'talked'," Kon stated, telling the truth.

"How you guys didn't really talk-" Ichigo's face grew dark and he eyed the plushie. He threw Kon on the bed and ran out of the room.

"Mi-"

"Don't even! Next time I swear to God! I will stuff him in the garbage disposal,"  
>"PMS much?"<p>

"Well, what do you want me to say! I'm not getting any older and neither are you! I don't feel it's right to have Kon snooping around in _our_ sex life! For God's sake he's a stuffed animal!"

"Okay..." Miyako looked at him with a crazed expression. Her blackish blue hair was pulled out in every direction.

"Calm down," Ichigo laid a hand on the ranting girl's shoulder.

"You're right. Would you blame me if I said I was bipolar?" She gave a nervous smile.

"Yes," Ichigo chuckled, pulling her close.

"You know... Your family won't be back from the street fair for another two, maybe three, hours,"

"What about your friend?"

"Kon! Easy," Miyako gave a wicked smile, breaking free of Ichigo's hold. She walked into Ichigo's room and grabbed the lion plushie, starting to walk out the door.

"Where are you taking me!" Kon struggled against Miyako's grip. Miyako dropped Kon outside of the front door and slammed it, locking it in her wake.

"Hey! Wait! I won't bother you guys!" Miyako smiled and shook her head. Walking over to the orange haired teen, she grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling him along with her. Miyako pushed the strawberry into his room and shut the door. She let out a giggle and collapsed on the bed, him collapsing on top of her. She brought her lips up to his and kissed him with a powerful desire, her hands winding themselves around his neck and her legs around his waist. He gave a low growl as Miyako pulled his full weight down on top of her. Miyako growled and flipped their positions, so that he was underneath her. She gave him a wicked smile and played with the hem of his tee shirt, finally tearing it off over his head. He grabbed her head and kissed her passionately, growling deep in his throat as she ran her hands up and down his toned chest. His hands met the bottom of the white and black hollow tee she was wearing. Suddenly she broke away, gasping for air.

"Ichigo Kurosaki! If you ruin this shirt I will murder you," Miyako warned, hand on his newly exposed chest.

"This is _my _shirt," Ichigo laughed, fingering the soft fabric.

"My _favorite_ shirt, I might add," He said, looking into her azure eyes.

"Exactly why it's my favorite," Miyako said,sitting up and taking the shirt off herself, throwing across the room. Her white and orange Hamtaro bra and matching panties were the only things standing in between him and his prize.

"Really?" He eyed her up and down, silently telling her how ridiculous they were.

"What! I love-" She never finished her thought, as his lips came crashing on hers again, this time more dominant, less gentle. An excited moan escaped her mouth as his hands fumbled with the clasp in the back of her bra. He let out a groan as his fingers ripped the offending article off. Her chest flush with his, made the bulge in his pants more apparent, as she ground her hips against his, needing more.  
>"Wait," Miyako said, putting a hand on Ichigo's chest to stop him.<p>

"Didn't we run out?" She asked, eyeing the dresser drawer.

"So?"

"So! I'm not on the pill! And I don't want to get preg-"

"Why not?"  
>"My Strawberry, that's a lot of responsibility,"<br>"You said it yourself... We're not getting any older or younger," He said, leaning up and nipping her bottom lip. Miyako rolled her eyes at her boyfriend just inches from her face.

"What've we got to lose? Who knows it might be fun," He whispered in her ear, running his tongue along the shell of it. She shuddered as he lightly dragged his teeth around the shell of her ear.

"Yeah I'm not worried about that! Will you still love me after?" She asked, worry dripping off her words. She sat up and waited for his answer. Her heart fell to her stomach when he didn't assure her. She walked off the bed and pulled the shirt over her head.

"Now, you just took that off, you're going to put it back on?" He stood behind her, his husky, lust-filled, voice sending shivers down her spine. She hadn't even heard him get off the bed.

"You gave me your answer," She fought back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. She turned to face him, her mouth quickly assaulted by his. Her back hit the wall suddenly, and she realized, he had backed her into the wall. She broke the kiss and turned her head, not letting him look at her.

"What the hell Ichigo! Let me go!" Miyako struggled against his grip.

"I didn't give you my answer," He said, his voice dangerous.

"Yes you did! I'll scream rape if you do not let me go,"

"Do it, I dare you,"She turned to face him then, his chocolate brown eyes pouring into her azure ones.

"Ichigo," She whimpered, tears spilling from her eyes. Her gaze focusing on the man who had her pinned, everything else in the world falling away.

"Please," She begged, wishing he would do something, anything. He brought his lips to her neck, denying her the treat of a real kiss. She cried out as he bit down, arching her back in the process.

"Beg," He whispered, his breath causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end.

"What?" She asked in disbelief, Ichigo never led, she always did.

"Beg," He repeated, wanting to hear her scream.

"Ichigo, please!" She whimpered again.

"I can't hear you," An evil smirk rising to his lips.

"Ichigo! I'm begging you! Please!" She squirmed under his touch. He smiled into the reddened flesh of her neck, as her feathered kisses up to her lips again. Her legs once again found their way around his waist, trying to make up for lost heat. A deep groan escaped from it's place, deep in his throat, as she arched to get closer to him.

"You know that I will always-"

"Love me, I know. Just shut up," Miyako threatened, watching his every move with attentive eyes. His hands drew circles over her stomach, hiking her shirt up in the process, sending shocks of electricity throughout her body. His hands met her left breast. She moaned into the searing hot kiss that left her out of breath. Using the hand that was once above her head, he lifted the shirt gently over Miyako's head and tossed it onto the bed, where it lay left forgotten. She tried to pull him up to her again but he instantly replaced his hand above her head, pinning her wrists there. He started to trail kissed down her neck and to her collar bone. She gasped as the nipple that got no attention, now was being assaulted by his warm mouth. She struggled against the hand that held her wrists over her head. A loud moan elicited from her lips as he wrapped his tongue around the hardened pink nub.

"Ichigo please! This is me begging you! Please!" She thrashed against his hold.

"Eager are we?" His mouth quirked a smirk. His hand, unnoticed, snuck it's way into her Hamtaro panties. He looked at her face and gave a low chuckle, she was struggling not to cry out as he stuck a finger up.  
>"Enjoying this are you, Ichigo?" She asked, a high pitched moan escaping her lips. She arched into his chest and gave a choked moan as he inserted two fingers into her.<p>

"Ichigo please!" She whined, begging for him to take her to bliss. She shuddered as her stomach clamped, signaling her orgasm.  
>"Ichigo!" She cried, clamping her mouth down on his shoulder. He grunted as she brought her head up and sucked at the, now, tender skin of his shoulder. She raked her nails down his chest as the after glow left her.<p>

"Now," She gritted out, her fingers entangling in his orange hair. She pulled him closer and placed her lips on his in another searing hot kiss.

"Please!" She begged.

"Please what? You need to finish your sentences, there my beautiful night child," Ichigo smirked against her lips.

"Oh my God, Ichigo! You're killing me! Please, just _fuck_ me!" He needed no more than that to rip off the last of her clothing so she was bare against the cream wall. She gasped and her hands found his jeans, struggling with the zipper.

"God! Get these damn things off, now!" Miyako hissed, wrapping her legs and arms around him. He chuckled and pulled his own jeans down, quickly kicking them across the room. Miyako raked her nails down Ichigo's chest, but stopped at the elastic of his black and blue boxers. A choked cry tore from Ichigo's lips as the small girl pulled his boxers down insanely slow. Every now and then, she would run her nails lightly down his legs, until the troublesome boxers were off and they were both bare.

"Oh come on, Miyako! Enough of this,"

"You started it," Miyako countered, looking up into his chocolate orbs.

"My strawberry," She added. That was all he could take, his length finally thrusting in. They both moaned as he filled her. He waited, letting her get used to him, though this wasn't her first time, she still took a while to adjust.  
>"Ichigo... Move... Now," She arched her back into his chest again. Her naked chest pressed against his, causing him to moan. He pulled out about half way before roughly thrusting back in. He repeated this action before she met his thrusts, signaling him to go faster.<p>

"Faster... Harder! Ichigo!" She clawed at his back. She clung to him as though he would float away. He gladly obliged, pounding into her as fast as he could. Sweat dripped from every pore of their bodies as he pounded into her with surprising roughness. Her nails dug into his arms as he found her sweet spot.

"Ichigo! Hit it again! Please!" He happily hit her sweet spot again, causing her to arch and groan. He hit it a few more times, and, finally felt her muscles clamp down on him. She screamed as she was pushed off the edge of sanity, into the grasp of pure bliss. Hearing her scream and feeling her inner muscles clamp on him sent him over the edge after her, grunting as he spilled deep inside of her. His head collapsed in the crook of her neck, breathing erotic. Her sweat coated body clung to his, on Cloud 9. He pulled out of her and carried her to the bed, laying her down and pulling the covers over their overheated bodies.

"My dear, dear, Strawberry... My Ichigo. I love you," She whispered, snuggling her head in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent.

"Love you too," He mumbled.

"Maybe you're right... Children might be a blessing."  
>"Mmm," He mumbled, nodding his head.<p>

"One more thing,"  
>"What's that?" He mumbled, kissing her neck.<p>

"You owe me a new Hamtaro bra and panty set," She smiled. He chuckled and pulled her close. She rested her head on his chest and lightly traced her fingers along his abs and up his arms.

_**Okay review and this is one of the **_**few****_and I mean _few_ M stories I will ever be able to write. My mother will flip if she found this, so I write it on the sly. Oh! A forbidden story! Sounds exciting! I like it! Anyway, yeah please Review. _**

_**Peace, Love, and Happiness.**_

_**Supernova Amelia Star**_


End file.
